carcityfandomcom-20200214-history
Rise of Bapphonov
'''Rise of Bapphonov '''is the first series of Chapter II. It premieres the part 1 on March 3, 2015 and the part 2 on March 6, 2015. Plot Synopsis The Series starts in a Flashback Fall of The Exzylum (before Cruiser plans to re-annihilate Ridgeline and the detonation of CTC.) Father/Son Nov, B.Ward & B.Nov are in battle against the Exzylum after B. Nov declines to join up with them. Cruiser X clashed up against B.Nov, B. Nov doesn't take it longer he outfully blast out to their hideout destroying onto it. B. Ward signals B. Nov that he will back just to interrupt and let his B. Nov safe. However, B. Nov is unconscious when he B. Ward says it. So when B. Nov awakes he saw the destruction given up by The Exzylum and also his dad (B.Ward) is still missing. His anger makes his Baphomet Form turn him into true form. B. Nov put his attention when he saw Uranus & Infernus. After the opening sequence, It skips where Uranus & Infernus getting beaten up by B. Nov, Uranus says that he has no idea why he put up his anger to them. B. Nov mentioned his dad and replies that "is now or never all will suffer what i'd suffer". Uranus & Infernus has no choice to use his Uranium ball Portal to escape. but when they enters, B. Nov fails but he found a Uranium ball were Uranus left out. He enters a portal and following the dying Uranus & Infernus trying to call some help. After the Fall of The Exzylum, B. Nov enters and reports that there are calling from help near to the gate. D-Max, Alterra & CR-V are in the cafeteria, Alterra noticed about the way B. Nov acts out entering to CTCHQ. D-Max put up his attention that they need to investigate just to secure the HQ. CR-V denies and say that they can do it but he saw Alterra's eyes making him to follow. When B. Nov enters in the HQ he saw Armageddon getting busy about the plans and also he hears a steps caming to him. He illusion the stairs making it endless. He confronts Armageddon that he wants to help. Armageddon denies it, B. Nov delivers a threatful message "It all ends here" and summons a 3 baphomets wherein Armageddon stands and tries to fight. In HQ stairs, D-Max, Alterra & CR-V hears a loud noise and also Alterra noticed that the stairs is only 3567 but he confused that it still counting D-Max lays on illusion door revealing B. Nov & The 3 Bapphomets are trying to kill Armageddon. CR-V fronts and headed to B. Nov but he encountered the 3 Baphomets defensing B. Nov. D-Max & Alterra warns CR-V being overprotective to Armageddon. B. Nov smiles to them and skill called "Bapho-slashing Death" to Armageddon. Armageddon outfully crushed out of CTCHQ down to the ground. D-Max & Alterra being beaten up by 2 Baphomets. CR-V wants to help Armageddon, The Baphomets takes a chance to CR-V being unfocused to him. CR-V been skilled also a "Bapho-slashing Death". When it all cleared. B. Nov signals his 3 Baphomets leaving to the town. The others tries to prevent them escape but they can't because Baphomet is a demonic myth which it is difficult to stop and never erase. Uranus woke up together with Infernus at the Stinglant's Medical Hospital, Uranus tells to Infernus that they need to help them to annihilate B.Nov as soon as possible otherwise, B. Nov lead the CTC. They are both leave immediately after they hear a loud noise & impacts to the hospital. Armageddon tries to chase B. Nov but he saw Uranus & Infernus also chasing, He stops and warns that he can do it by himself. Uranus quickly responds, that B.Nov want us because his dad B.Ward lost after the battle against The Exzylum. Infernus replies to Uranus that there skills are sealed out or cannot be used. B. Nov fronts and skilled "Macronomic Magnetization" (which Uranus is purely attracted due to the absorption of Uranium in his body). Uranus is been being magnetized out throught B.Nov. Armageddon has no choice to outduel against with it. He finally use the "Core of Geddon Beam" directly to B. Nov. but when B. Nov cancelled the magnetization he use the ultimate defense with his 3 Baphomets called "Baphonegation" the beam is too brightly shine which B. Nov has a chance to escape immediately. but in that case, Uranus is in danger after the magnetization outs. Although, Infernus tries to save Uranus from beam but his right hand is outfully incinerated which cause of infliction of the beam and the uranium absorbing in his body. Infernus quickly calls out Armageddon to help Uranus wherein Armageddon didn't see that Uranus is in danger with his beam. At the Stinglant Medical Hospital, Dr. Stinger observing in Uranus' right hand, he informs that Uranus' hand is truly incinerated and if the uranium in his body continues to absorb, his hand will be infected and still they don't know the effect of it. After the operation, Uranus woke up and ask what has been happen when he looks in his right hand it is has been bigger,enlarge and more muscular and the root which the uranium is continues to absorb in his body is seen. Uranus shocked and he can't believe that the uranium can affects in every reaction caused. Infernus say that he don't even know that it will happen. but instead of it, Uranus say that they can use it as an advantage to defeat B. Nov. B. Altis & G. Corolla are having an conversation about B. Nov assaults. They say that if Uranus did not came and let B. Nov, It will not all happen. When B. Altis mentioned Uranus, Uranus quickly rushed to them and responds that they did not start the war and B. Nov has it because his father B.Ward is lost after The Exzylum assaults their hideout. B. Altis say that The Exzylum is already gone,G. Corolla also mentioned EvereX who been detonated and cause the destruction of the main gate. Infernus hears that since they are spying it to make sure that they will not involved in the war. After of that, Uranus delivers the ff. questions: "Why B. Nov & B. Ward has been involved in the battle between CTC & The Exzylum?" "If The Exzylum is already falls, Where is B. Ward now?" "Why B. Nov attack us?" All of that answered by B. Altis in one word. "Suppression". (Recalling the 1st Series: The Exzylum vs. LXUD (Multi-Deplexion): Black Suppression, Armageddon assigns B. Altis to suppressed the battle between The Exzylum & LXUD) Deaths None Trivia * The LXUD supposed to unite with the Nov in this series, but it was changed turning Nov to be the main enemy in this Chapter. * Bapphonov's name has double p. However, it is only a single p in the term Baphomet. * This series includes the prequel in the final series of Chapter 1:Fall of The Exzylum. * It is confirmed that B. Nov is now an antagonist after being over-possessed by an Baphomet. * According to B. Altis, The word "Suppression" is the main cause of the war. * It is confirmed that Uranus & Infernus, B. Nov & B. Ward are been involved in the battle between CTC & The Exzylum. * Uranus right hand now called "Uranium-fected Hand"